sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Comedy Central
This is a list of television programs formerly or currently broadcast by Comedy Central in the United States and some other countries. Current programming Original programs Live-action *''Comedy Central Roast'' (2003) *''Tosh.0'' (2009) *''Comedy Central Stand-Up Presents'' (2012) *''Drunk History'' (2013) *''This Is Not Happening'' (2015) *''Kevin Hart Presents: Hart of the City'' (2016) *''Kevin Hart Presents: The Next Level'' (2017) *''Corporate'' (2018) *''The Other Two'' (2019) *''Klepper'' (2019) *''Alternatino with Arturo Castro'' (2019) Animated *''South Park'' (1997) Late night *''The Daily Show'' (1996) *''The Jim Jefferies Show'' (2017) *''This Week at the Comedy Cellar'' (2018) *''The New Negroes with Baron Vaughn and Open Mike Eagle'' (2019) Syndicated programming *''Futurama'' (2013) *''That '70s Show'' (2017) *''The Office'' (2018) *''King of the Hill'' (2018) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2018) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2018) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2019) Future programming *''South Side'' (July 24, 2019) *''Lights Out With David Spade'' (July 29, 2019) *''Good Talk with Anthony Jeselnik'' (September 6, 2019) *''Crank Yankers'' Season 5 (2019) *''Awkwafina *''Kill The Orange Face Bear *''Re-Established'' *''Robbie'' *''Weird Uncles'' Past programming Past original programs Live-action series *''Access America'' (1990) *''Adam DeVine's House Party'' (2013–16) *''Afterdrive'' (1990) *''American Body Shop'' (2007) *''Another Period'' (2015–18) *''Atom TV'' *''Battlebots'' (2000–02) *''Beat the Geeks'' (2001–02) *''The Ben Show'' (2013) *''The Benson Interruption'' (2010) *''Big Lake'' (2010) *''Big Time in Hollywood, FL'' (2015) *''Blue Collar TV'' (2004–06) *''Broad City'' (2014–19) *''Brody Stevens: Enjoy It!'' (2013–14) *''The Burn with Jeff Ross'' (2012–13) *''Canned Ham'' (1996–2002) *''Chappelle's Show'' (2003–06) *''Chocolate News'' (2008) *''The Chris Wylde Show Starring Chris Wylde'' (2001) *''Clash!'' (1990–91) *''The Clinic'' (1995) *''Comedians of Comedy'' (2005) *''The Comedy Awards'' (2011–12) *''The Comedy Jam'' (2017) *''Comedy Central Presents'' (1998–2011) *''Comedy Underground with Dave Attell'' (2014) *''Comic Groove'' *''Comic Justice'' (1993–94) *''Comic Remix'' (2002) *''Comics Only'' (1990–91) (hosted by Paul Provenza) *''Con'' (2005) *''Contest Searchlight'' (2002) *''Crank Yankers'' (seasons 1-3) (2002–05) *''Crossballs'' (2004) *''Detroiters'' (2017–18) *''Distraction'' (U.S. version) (2005–06) *''Dog Bites Man'' (2006) *''Don't Forget Your Toothbrush'' (U.S. version) (2000) *''Exit 57'' (1995–96) *''Food for Thought'' *''Frank Leaves for the Orient'' (1999) *''Friday Night Stand-Up with Greg Giraldo'' (2005–06) *''Gabriel Iglesias Presents Stand Up Revolution'' (2011–14) *''Gerhard Reinke's Wanderlust'' (2003) *''The Gong Show with Dave Attell '' (2008) *''Halfway Home'' (2007) *''Heroes of Black Comedy'' *''The Higgins Boys and Gruber'' (1989–91) *''The High Court with Doug Benson'' (2017) *''The Hollow Men'' (2005) *''Hood Adjacent with James Davis'' (2017) *''I'm With Busey'' (2003) *''Idiotsitter'' (2016-17) *''Important Things with Demetri Martin'' (2009–10) *''Inside Amy Schumer'' (2013-16) *''Insomniac with Dave Attell'' (2001–04) *''The Jeff Dunham Show'' (2009) *''John Oliver's New York Stand Up Show'' (2010–13) *''Jon Benjamin Has a Van'' (2011) *''Jump Cuts'' (2004) *''Key & Peele'' (2012–15) *''Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire'' (2009) *''Kroll Show'' (2013–15) *''Last Laugh'' (2004–07) *''Let's Bowl'' (2001–02) *''Lewis Black's Root of All Evil'' (2008) *''Limboland'' (1994) *''Live at Gotham'' (2006–09) *''Lounge Lizards'' (1997) *''Make Me Laugh'' (1997–98) *''The Man Show'' (1999–2004) *''Mash Up'' (2012) *''Meet the Creeps'' *''The Meltdown with Jonah and Kumail'' (2014–16) *''Michael & Michael Have Issues'' (2009) *''Mind of Mencia'' (2005–08) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' (seasons 1-7) (1989–96) *''The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show'' (2007) *''Nathan for You'' (2013–17) *''Nick Swardson's Pretend Time'' (2010–11) *''Not Safe with Nikki Glaser'' (2016) *''Offsides with Dom Irrera'' (1994–97) *''Onion SportsDome'' (2011) *''Premium Blend'' (1997–2006) *''Problematic with Moshe Kasher'' (2017) *''Pulp Comics'' (1997–99) *''Reality Bites Back'' (2008) *''Reno 911!'' (2003–09) *''Review'' (2014–17) *''Russell Simmons Presents: The Ruckus'' (2011) *''Russell Simmons Presents: Stand-Up at the El Rey'' (2010) *''The Sarah Silverman Program'' (2007–10) *''Secret Girlfriend'' (2009) *''Short Attention Span Theater'' (1989–94) *''The Showbiz Show with David Spade'' (2005–07) *''Sports Monster'' (1990–91) *''Stand-Up Stand-Up'' (1992–95) *''Stella'' (2005) *''Straight Plan for the Gay Man'' (2004) *''Strangers with Candy'' (1999–2000) *''Strip Mall'' (2000–01) *''The Sweet Spot'' *''That's My Bush!'' (2001) *''This Show Will Get You High'' (2010) *''Time Traveling Bong'' (2016) *''Tommy Sledge P.I.'' (1989–90) *''Tompkins Square'' (1996) *''Travel Sick'' (2001–02) *''Trigger Happy TV'' (U.S. version) (2003) *''Turn Ben Stein On'' (1999–2001) *''TV Funhouse'' (2000–01) *''Two Drink Minimum'' (1994–96) *''Upright Citizens Brigade'' (1998–2000) *''The Vacant Lot'' (1994) *''Viva Variety'' (1997–98) *''VS.'' (1999) *''Wanda Does It'' (2004) *''Weekends at the D.L.'' (2005) *''Why? with Hannibal Buress'' (2015) *''Win Ben Stein's Money'' (1997–2003) *''Workaholics'' (2011–2017) *''The World Stands Up'' (2004) *''Your Times May Vary'' (1989–90) Animated series * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (1995-2002) * Clerks: The Animated Series (2002) * Kid Notorious (2003) * Shorties Watchin' Shorties (2004) * Drawn Together (2004–07) * Freak Show (2006) * Lil' Bush (2007–08) * Futurama (2008–13) * Ugly Americans (2010–12) * Brickleberry (2012–15) * TripTank (2014–16) * Moonbeam City (2015) * Legends of Chamberlain Heights (2016–17) * Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) Late night *''@midnight with Chris Hardwick'' (2013–17) *''Alan King: Inside the Comedy Mind'' (1990–91) *''The Colbert Report'' (2005–14) *''The Gorburger Show'' (2017) *''The Graham Norton Effect'' (U.S. version) (2004) *''The Jeselnik Offensive'' (2013) *''Night After Night with Allan Havey'' (1989–92) *''The Nightly Show with Larry Wilmore'' (2015–16) *''The Opposition with Jordan Klepper'' (2017) *''Politically Incorrect'' (1994–97) *''The President Show'' (2017) *''Primetime Glick'' (2001–03) *''Sports Show with Norm Macdonald'' (2011) *''Taskmaster'' (2018) *''Too Late with Adam Carolla'' (2005) *''Tough Crowd with Colin Quinn'' (2003–04) Past syndicated programming *''1000 Ways to Die'' (2016–17) *''30 Rock'' (2011–14) *''The Abbott and Costello Show'' *''Absolutely Fabulous'' *''Action'' *''The Andy Dick Show'' *''Archer'' (2015–18) *''The Bad News Bears'' (1990s) *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''The Ben Stiller Show'' *''The Benny Hill Show'' *''Bob and Margaret'' *''Car 54, Where Are You?'' *''Community'' (2013–15) *''The Critic'' *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' *''Dilbert'' *''Dream On'' *''Drive In Reviews'' (1993) *''Duckman'' *''Entourage'' (2011–14) *''The Goode Family'' (2010–11) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2016–17) *''In Living Color'' (2009) *''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia'' (2010–17) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (2008–10) *''Kenny vs. Spenny'' (2007) *''The Kids In The Hall'' *''Love, American Style'' *''MADtv'' (2004–10) *''Married... with Children'' (2010–11) *''Mr. Show with Bob and David'' *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' *''One Night Stand'' *''Police Squad!'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''Scrubs (TV series)'' (2012–13, 2017–19) *''Sit Down, Shut Up'' (2010) *''Soap'' *''Sports Night'' (2000–02) *''The State'' (2010) *''Tabitha'' *''That Girl'' *''The Tick'' (1996–99) *''The Tony Randall Show'' *''The Tracey Ullman Show'' (mid and late 1990s) *''Undergrads'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway? (UK TV series)'' *''Wonder Showzen'' (2005) *''The Young Ones'' Films Comedy Central original movies *''Porn 'n Chicken'' (2002) *''Windy City Heat'' (2003) *''The Hebrew Hammer'' (2003) *''Knee High P.I.'' (2003) Comedy Central films These are films that were theatrically released and based on Comedy Central properties. *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (1999) (with Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures) *''The Hebrew Hammer'' (2003) (with ContentFilm and Strand Releasing) *''Strangers with Candy'' (2006) (with THINKFilm) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) (with 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, and Jersey Films) *''New Kids Turbo'' (2010) (United States) *''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!'' (2010) *''New Kids Nitro'' (2011) (United States) References Category:Lists Category:Comedy Central shows Comedy Central